Until You Are Somehow Here Again
by Amerikan Gothik
Summary: A short story from Sephiroth's perspective, concerning Aerith. Sort of a self-insertion


  


A Short FFVII Tragedy

By, Sephiroth K. Evangelion,

Author/mercenary/goth

Author's Note:This is a story idea I had while listening to "I Just Want You To Know Who I Am" By the Goo Goo Dolls.This is a relatively short story from FFVII's Sephiroth's perspective.I hope you all like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I waited.

For so long I waited.I watched from the shadows, as I was prone to do, while you walked the dark hallways of the corporate tower.I watched in silence as you feuded with those irritating Turks, begging and pleading for your freedom.I can still see your pale, thin face streaked with tears as you scurried back to your dismal quarters.You would race right by me, not even stopping for a second.

You never knew.

And now, you will never know, how I longed to comfort you.If you had only so much as glanced at me, I would have leapt at the chance to be a shoulder for you to cry on, and more.But no, to you, I was nothing more than a killer-for-hire, a mercenary with no thoughts or feelings of my own.But I did feel.Oh, did I feel .I loved you, in silence, from the dark corners of the halls.

I screamed in silence.

I screamed in horrible agony, for I felt your pain.You would have done anything to be free.You were not strong, like me, and you could not fight Tseng and his men alone.So you used the only resource at your disposal… your body.My heart bled when I saw you take that baboon, Tseng to your quarters, and you lay down with him, while he had his way with you.I pounded my fist into the walls of my chamber, my cell, next to yours, because I was not able to stop you, to save you.And I cried, beating my fists in vain when I heard the horrible names he did call you.And I cursed him, swearing to whatever God or Gods existed that I would spill his blood on my hands one day.  
  


You thought it was Tseng.

You thought HE was the one who let you free.No, my love, it was I!I saw him one day, strolling down the halls, speaking with Reno, that incompetent fool, about you.The words he issued tore at my heart.You think he had respect for you?No, none at all.I stopped him, requesting an audience.He shooed the other Turk away, leaving us alone.In an instant I drew my blade, pressing it to his neck.I commanded him to free you.I commanded him to let you go home.He nodded furiously, and I released him.He ran to your room, while I followed, and let you go.You thought it was because you had done him a "favor", but eye for an eye means nothing to a hired killer.

I wept.

When I heard you were traveling with the clone.Clot, was it?I don't remember.It's been so long since I've heard his name.You didn't even realize it when I freed you once again from the prison.I managed to do it, but barely.I could feel Jenova in my head.She was creeping through my mind like a thousand beetles.That is why the clone was freed.It was entirely a mistake.I don't make mistakes.But I had to free you.For you, I would make mistakes.For you, I would be human.But I never got the chance…

You cried.

You cried when you found that miserable Turk's body at the entrance to the Temple.I told you I would have his blood on my hands.Now you see I spoke truth.He is dead.I killed him.And I am proud to have done it with my bare hands.I don't care if it was really the Witch who did it, not me.He did you wrong, and I avenged you.I restored your honor.

I was furious.

So furious was I, when I saw you at the Gold Saucer.Do you so wantonly throw yourself at every man you come across?It made me angry.Perhaps I was wrong about you.Perhaps you aren't the Saint they believe you to be.But it doesn't matter.I love you, no matter how many men you have, or how many hearts you break.I will always love you, Aerith, and that is why I do this now.In these few precious moments when I am free from the Witch's control, I can feel the air whistling past me.I can see my shadow descending above you, and I can feel my blade as it cleaves the air.

You bled.

You bled and died.By my own hand, you have rejoined the planet.Now you are with me always, my beautiful flower girl.Now, perhaps, you will know that I did not hate you, but I loved you.I pull my blade from your corpse, because I love you.I smile with satisfaction, because now you will know the truth.

Fin.


End file.
